Keeper of the Lost Cities, Book 9
by KOTLC VS HP
Summary: Sophie's world is falling apart, but she's becoming much more powerful and confident. Follow Sophie and her friends on a dangerous, suspenseful journey.
1. Preface

** Hello there :) If you ever read my other fanfic: The Biggest Nightmare, then you probably know I'm not such a good writer. I usually start something and then just stop by the biggest part. For this book, I am trying to plan out the whole book beforehand, so I shouldn't just run out of ideas somewhere in the middle. I'm also going to try to use better grammar, and do a_ lot_ of research in KOTLC, so I don't write anything wrong, like I did in my other fanfic. Please read, and...**

**...Enjoy:)**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**If you didn't read Keeper of the Lost Cities Legacy,**

** don't read this fanfic until you read legacy.**

* * *

**Preface**

Sophie watched as the white sphere around her slowly unraveled.

"Sophie," A familiar crisp accented voice called to her. "We have to go."

She watched as a beam of light appeared in front of her, calling her for an easy escape.

Two black cloaked figures were coming her way, giving her little time to think.

Should she go and escape the easy and safe way. Or should she take this opportunity and try to capture the Neverseen once and for all. They were vulnerable, but so was she. She watched as the beam slowly started to disappear.

Fitz stepped into the beam, urging her to follow him.

No. They were not going to lose this chance. Sophie would fight on until she caught the Neverseen, and _she _would finally be the one to win. Sophie was not going to lose. Not again.

_ This time we win._ She told herself, trying to believe it. The Neverseen were not going to be the ones getting away with a prisoner this time. _It's time to show them who's boss._

Sophie raised her hands, confident, as the beam of light disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

** Hello. Please comment or pm me if you have any problems with my fanfics, or if you have any suggestions.**

**Thanks. Enjoy :)**

**~ KOTLC VS HP**

* * *

"Keefe!" Sophie exclaimed. "I was so worried about you."

During their last interaction with the Neverseen, Lady Gisela made Tam do some creepy shadowflux stuff, to activate Keefe's "transformation". Sophie assumed that he was getting a new ability. Ever since, Keefe had been asleep, yet somehow conscious. Elwin explain it as a restful wakefulness, which Sophie didn't understand, because, of course, those are exact opposite things. He just sat there with his eyes open, and breathing way too fast, but never responded to any attempts to talk to him, even telepathic.

Sophie pulled out a bag. "I worked very hard to get these for you." She took out EL Fudges.

"YES!" Keefe exclaimed. "You got me more elfy shaped cookies." He grinned.

"I decided that I needed to get you a extra-special present for when you wake up."

"Thanks Foster." He ripped open the wrapping. "You don't know how much this means to me. He paused for a second and put down the bag, then he threw his arms around her. Sophie waited a second, and then hugged him back. They waited, clinging to each other, for who knows how long-

Elwin walked in, and they both jumped.

"Oops." Elwin said grinning. " Didn't mean to interru-"

"Oh shut up." Keefe said coldly. "So why did you come?"

"Time for medicine!" Elwin exclaimed. Keefe groaned. "Don't worry, tomorrow's your last time."

"Gee thanks." said Keefe, a small smile, and it immediately disappeared. "Lemme see." He joked, licking his lips. " Today's feast is some goblin mucus."

Sandor cleared his throat.

"Ooh Gigantor, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." Keefe ran over to Sandor and wrapped his arms around Sandors bulky chest, grinning.

Surprisingly, Sandor hugged back.

"I've gotta admit," Sandor said in his unusually high-pitched voice. "I was starting to get worried about you."

Keefe went back to his bed.

Elwin handed Keefe a few vials of medicine, and Keefe downed them each in one shot, a more disgusted look on his face with each one.

"Okay," He said. "Time to check out these little elf guys." He started opening one, when his face brightened, and he looked up. "There aren't little elfy girls, are there?" he paused, figuring out the answer himself. "Hmm. That would really be something, wouldn't it?" He went back to opening the cookies.

Sophie glared at him.

"Oh come on Foster, Brighten up a bit." Keefe pulled out a cookie and squinted, trying to read the name. "Ooh. I got another Ernie."

He pointed it head first toward his mouth, about to eat it, but then, like last time, he spun it around at the last second, and bit a piece from the legs.

He opened another one. "And this is Doc." He stared at the empty bag on his lap. "Really, Foster. You only got two?"

"I can get-"

"Nah. I'm just kidding." He paused. "So how's it going with Fitzy?"

"He's okay. Though I don't think I'm ready to do this 'boyfriend' thing..." Sophie paused. "At least not yet."

"Oh, that's okay Foster." Keefe paused. "But I'm here if you change your mind." He grinned.

Sophie blushed and kicked him.

"Wow Foster," he put a fake betrayed look on his face. "That really hurts." He clutched his stomach, and then grinned when he saw the sympathetic look on Sophie's face. "Foster, you worry too much."

Sophie processed that for a few seconds and then changed the subject.

"Ok," Sophie said. "Time to find out your new ability."

"Wait. What?" He said. "I have a new ability?"

"Well, that's what we assume your mom meant by transformation."

"Yay. Score one for mommy dearest." He exclaimed, but Sophie could see from his eyes that he didn't mean it. "So I get to be the new Foster."

"Keefe," Sophie said, sympathetically. "I also hate that your mom thinks she can control you."

"It's okay Foster." He paused. "Ok. How do we check for this ability?"

"I guess I'll hail Mr. Forkle."

* * *

"He said he'll come by soon, but we can just ask Elwin to try to help us figure it out."

"Great."

"Figure out what." Elwin had just walked into the room.

"Keefe's new ability." Sophie said.

"Oh Foster, what if I'm a telepath." Keefe grinned. "Maybe we can figure out how to be like three way cognates."

Sophie saw where he was going. "No there will not be a Foster Fan Cognate Club."

"Hmm." He scratched his chin. "Then maybe we'll just have to kick out Fitzy."

"You know what." Elwin interrupted. "I think I'll give you guys time to talk, and when Mr. Forkle comes, we'll check."

He left before they could say anything.


	3. Chapter 2

Sophie and Keefe had been discussing different ability possibilities for a while when Mr. Forkle arrived. They had thought of different ideas; Telepath, Psionipath, Enhancer, Pyrokinetic, better Empath skills, or maybe even a new ability that nobody else ever discovered.

"Hey Forkle." Keefe said. "So what torture am I going to endure this time."

"Don't worry," Said Mr. Forkle. "this won't hurt at all."

He stepped over to keefe, and reached for his temples. Keefe backed away.

"Sorry." Keefe said, looking nervous. "I'm just not used to it."

Mr. Forkle placed his hands on Keefes temples, and closed his eyes.

"Hmm." He murmured, squeezing his eyes even tighter.

"Wait." Keefe jumped, knocking over Mr. Forkle. "Sorry." Mr. Forkle got up. "Sophie, what if I'm some sort of freaky mix of a shade and flasher."

"That doesn't really make sense. They're complete opposite." Sophie said. "Hey. Maybe that does make sense. Your mom needed Tam and Glimmer to activate it. Tam's a Shade, and Glimmer is a Flasher. And your mom wants to control you, so maybe she wants you to be a shade, so she can control you with those freaky bright bindings that Tam had on his wrists... I think it was called Etherine or something."

"Ethertine." Elwin interrupted. "Dwarf kings wear it during war, to heighten their emotion, which makes them fight harder, I suppose."

"Yes." Sophie said. "Lady Gisela was using them to control Tam, but she said they only work on Shades."

"Talking of Tam." Said Keefe. "Where is he these days."

"Back at Choralmere with Linh and Glimmer, trying to work things out with his parents." Sophie sighed. "And from what I hear, it's not working out so well."

"No surprise there." Said Keefe. "They practically HATE each other."

Mr. Forkle stepped over to Keefe.

"Time to check out this theory, though I highly doubt it." Said Mr. Forkle.

He stepped over to Keefe, and placed his hands on Keefe's temples. (This time Keefe didn't flinch.)

All of a sudden, Mr. Forkle jumped back, waving his hands, as if trying to shake something off.

Where he had been standing, a white sphere had appeared, surrounding everyone in the room.


	4. Chapter 3

** Thank you to all my reviewers especially the last one, Iggy the Imp****. If not for you I probably wouldn't have the courage to be writing this. Everybody else that is reading this right now (RRRIIIIGGHHHHHHT NOOOOOOOW... Yes you... I'm talking to you) please please please write a review, it'll help me write more often and do more research to write better for your enjoyment. I literally thought nobody was reading this ff and nobody liked it, that's why I stopped for so long, but if you write a review, I'll be ensured that people care for this, and I'll continue. AAaaaaannnnyyyywaaaaaaayyyys, done with the rant, go read, enjoy (and most importantly, REVIEW!) **

**(Sorry- Go ahead, read)**

* * *

Everyone jumped into a ready-to-fight position, scanning the room to see where the shield came from. When they realized nobody was there, they settled back down.

"Who was that?" Keefe asked. The white sphere of light was still standing in the same spot. "There's a Psionipath somewhere around here, but I don't see anyone."

Mr. Forkle stepped toward the light, and stopped right before he hit it. He squinted and examined it carefully. Then he slowly brought his hand up to the tip of the light and moved his hand through the air carefully, as if he was feeling for something invisible. After a few moments he frowned, moved his hand away slowly and finally turned back to everyone. They all looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It's coming from someone in this room." Mr. Forkle said, frowning. He scanned everyone, looking for signs of where it came from. "Sophie, are you OK?" her eyes were wide open, and Mr. Forkle couldn't tell if she was surprised or scared. Sophie blinked, and the shield suddenly started flickering. After a few moments it died away.

"Sophie." Mr. Forkle said. "Was that you?"

She looked up at him, still a little surprised. "Wha–? Oh yeah, I think it was me."

Mr. Forkle scrunched his face thoughtfully, then he said. "At first, I thought it was Keefe, because we we're just discussing that he might have a new ability. But then I saw you looked surprised." he thought for a few seconds. "I was considering that you might manifest as a Psyonipath, I was hoping you would, but that was a while ago. I didn't think you would manifest so late."

"Ok," Keefe said. "What the heck is going on. Sophie has _six_ abilities now?"

"Sophie," Edaline said. "You should probably get some rest."

"Oh, not again." Sophie sighed. "Can I go for at least one. Full. Month. Without having to 'rest' for like a week."

"Your mothers right," Mr. Forkle said. "You really should get a rest. This is probably very tiring for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well," Mr. Forkle got up. "I've gotta get back to my office. But I trust you'll listen, Sophie, and give yourself a break. I really put too much responsibility on you."

"All right." Sophie sighed.

Mr. Forkle walked toward the door. He turned around and faced Sophie one more time, then he finally walked out–

Suddenly, he jumped back and cringed, cradling his foot.


	5. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate the encouraging comments guys! Keep it up ;)**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sophie rushed to Mr. Forkle's side. "What just happened?" He looked Sophie in the eyes, his eyes open wide.

"Sophie..." He hesitated. He looked down and waited a few seconds. He looked back up with a wide grin, ear-to-ear.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have an amazing new ability that I've never imagined before–"

"What else is new?" Keefe cut in. He turned away, shamefaced.

Sophie went over to his bed and hugged him, but he just shoved her away.

"Keefe, I–"

"No– don't!"

Sophie turned to everyone else in the room. "Can you give us a moment." She said.

Everyone slowly turned to leave.

"No– Wait." Mr. Forkle said. "This room is still covered in a force-field."

"How is that possible?" Elwin asked.

"Sophie has the ability to, not only build a barrier, but also make it invisible." He answered. "Sophie, can you try to let go?"

"I can try."

Sophie closed her eyes, and felt for any sign of the way to turn it on or off. When she couldn't find anything, she pushed deeper, feeling desperately for the key. Finally after searching everywhere, she felt the feeling of electricity pulsing through her veins, she mentally touched it, and it flickered and died out.

"I think I got it." She said.

"Mr. Forkle pulled a pathfinder out of his cloak, and carefully moved it around the edge of the room, feeling for the invisible barrier. "All clear." He said.

Elwin and Mr. Forkle left the room.

With them out of the room, Sophie sucked in a deep breath, and turned to Keefe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here ya go!😉**

* * *

Sophie looked around the room, desperately searching for something to say to make Keefe feel better. She felt so bad for him, she really did. That's why she went with a typical, 'I'm sorry, I know how you feel.'

"Keefe," Sophie hesitated."I– I'm really sorry. I understand how you feel, You're mom doing all these horrible things to you."

"No Sophie." He finally said when he built up the courage to look her in the eye. And Sophie could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"Keefe... I–"

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Keefe, you really don't have to apologize." She said. "All those things that you said– they were true."

"And there's our modest little blonde hottie." Said Ro from the corner.

Sophie and Keefe jumped.

"Forgot about me, huh." She said with a shining smile thanks to her sharp knife.

"I won't forget about this." Keefe said with a smirk.

"And I wont forget what you just said to our Lady Fos-Boss. You better think before you say something like that."

Sophie glared at Ro.

Keefe buried his face in his pillow shamefully.

Sophie pulled him into a hug.

"I believe that you didn't mean what you said." She whispered into his ear. "Even if you did mean it, I understand why you would feel that way."

"Now that's the Lady Fos-Boss I know." Keefe grinned.

Sophie kicked him in the shin. "Oh you better not start with that."

Keefe froze.

His eyes suddenly glowed, and he had an angry expression on his face. Really angry.

"Wo. Chill Hunkyhair." Said Ro, but she looked scared.

Keefe's face spun toward Sophie. He opened his palm and a white light shot out of it, straight toward Sophie.

Sophie flew across the room and slammed into the wall with a bang.


	7. Chapter 6

The next things happened in a blur.

Elwin and Mr. Forkle ran in.

Ro ran over to Keefe and grabbed his hand. He punched her in the chest with such impact that she cracked a hole through the wall, and landed in the next room.

Sandor ran to Sophie's side. He threw a goblin throwing star at Keefe, despite Sophie's shout, "_NO, DON'T!_" Followed by a fit of coughs.

"I'm obligated to protect my charge. And that includes defending them from traitors." Sandor said, as Keefe lifted his hand.

The goblin throwing star stopped mid air and fell to the floor with a _clank,_ from the force-field caused by Keefe.

Keefe barked with laughter which sounded inhumane, and snapped. A wall of fire appeared, and Keefe walked in and disappeared.

Sophie couldn't take it anymore and she fainted.


	8. Chapter 7

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kotlc Book 9 Chapter**** 7****:**

An infinity of pink, sparkles, and unicorns finally led to an opening, an opening to a place where everything was...

...just... different.

That was the only way it could be described.

Because there was nothing– nobody. No feelings or emotion.

And then she realized.

_Sophie..._

_yes, that's me. I'm Sophie..._

_Foster._

And with that last name came back thousands– millions of memories.

Starting with love and care and...

_family_

It felt so amazing until it was taken away from her...

when it started, when she banged her head, when...

...all those thoughts came crashing in and she realized that she didn't belong.

And then... unimaginably adorable teal eyes showed her a new beginning.

A new, fresh start, where she made actual_ friends_.

But that, too, had been taken from her.

By ruthless, horrible criminals who'd brought death into her life.

One especially...

_Lady Gisela_

And it took Sophie a moment to realize...

_Keefe_

And with that, Sophie couldn't handle it anymore.

All the horrifying memories that came with this one person– this one thought–were hurled at her.

It felt like an infinity of terrible, horrible, things.

_murder_

_torture_

_grief_

which led to the last one:

_guilt_

All of a sudden something started pulling her, sucking in all of her thoughts, memories.

And soon she started forgetting things.

But she didn't fight it.

It was better than all the excruciating pain that came with the memories.

And soon, she became nothing, empty...

_**BROKEN**_


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be in the point of view of Fitz. Please tell me if you like when I switch the point of view or if you have any other preferances in the reviews, and who knows, I just might use your idea.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Fitz:**

_Sophie? _Fitz tried again.

He'd been trying–with no success–to talk to Sophie. She was still unconscious and obviously wasn't answering anyone, so Fitz tried to contact her telepathically.

But she wasn't answering that either.

Fitz was starting to get worried.

He couldn't remember if people were able to answer mentally while unconscious.

So he just kept trying and trying.

Eventually he gave up, but he still stayed by her side. Sophie would do that for him if it were the other way around.

Elwin walked in with his iridescent spectacles on. Fitz stepped aside and Elwin started flashing lights of all colors on Sophie.

"Her vitals seem fine." He said with a frown. "I guess now we just wait."

"But–" Fitz started.

"I'm sorry." said Elwin. "And I really want you to go home. You're being to hard on yourself."

Fitz felt a mixture of anger, anxiousness, fear and shame boil in his stomach. But he shoved it away and obeyed Elwin.

"Call me as soon as you figure anything out." Fitz said before he stepped into the light. It was more of a command than a request.

* * *

"There you are!"

Alden rushed toward Fitz and hugged him tight. Fitz hugged back, but pulled away suddenly. He still hadn't forgiven his parents for falling for Alvar's trick.

And that reminded him of Sophie letting Alvar go. He shoved that memory deep away so that he can focus on the more crucial problems that were happening.

It also reminded him of Keefe and what he'd done to Sophie. Fitz was really upset at Keefe, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. But he knew that Sophie wouldn't want him to act on impulse or do anything that would hurt Keefe... or himself potentially.

Fitz rushed past Alden, Della and Biana.

When he got to his room, he ripped off his Vacker pin, pulled off his cloak and dropped them off onto the floor. Fitz went to his bed and fell onto it.

For what seemed like infinity, he went through ripping his hand through his hair, punching pillows and lying helplessly on his bed over and over and over.

Until finally he saw Elwin trying to reach him.

Fitz grabbed his Imparter impulsively, but as he was trying to grip it, the Imparter slipped and crashed into pieces with a BANG!

"Gaa!" He shouted. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

He ran to the Leapmaster (shouted, "Foxfire!") and quickly ran under the light.

Alden and Della came rushing to his room to find it ransacked. They shared a nervous look as Della went over and carefully picked up his Vacker crest which was now full of scratches and dents.


End file.
